Mi peor historia
by nadiaMonster
Summary: — Estoy embarazada, Harry.  Fue ahí que el alma se me fue a los pies, mis rodillas perdieron fuerza y perdí los colores de la cara, sentí la sequedad en mi garganta mientras Hermione esperaba con evidente nerviosismo mi respuesta...


**Hola! Bien me presento por si no me conocen, soy Nadia una Harmony sin remedio alguno que en sus tiempos libres trata de escribir de esta bella pareja, en esta ocasión traigo un one que surgió para conmemorar el aniversario de la APHH (Apoyando a la Pareja Harry Hermione) **

**Cuando escribi esta historia me la pase escuchando una canción, misma que recomiendo ampliamente para la lectura de este one. Es el Hidden Track Mi peor historia- Insite así la encuentran en Youtube :)**

**En fin ya fue mucho de mi parte, solo espero que disfruten la lectura, aquí vamos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi peor historia<strong>

La suave música va apoderándose de mis sentidos mientras me limito a cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por ella.

Un suspiro escapa de mi pecho sin que pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo, rió internamente ante esta clara demostración de sentimentalismo. Niego lentamente con la cabeza mientas intento con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en _eso._

Para distraerme me limito a concentrarme en la letra de la canción de fondo que como era de esperarse no ayuda como esperaba; demasiado emotiva para mí. Abro los ojos de golpe rogando a Merlín encontrar algo decente que hacer, era verdad que podía ir a vagar por aquel pequeño salón en busca de alguna charla sin sentido, pero la verdad era que no quería enfrascarme en pláticas superficiales.

Es ahí, al estar sentado en aquella mesa mientras todos evidentemente se divertían que pensé que tal vez después de todo aquella fiesta de aniversario no era tan buena idea, aun no entendía porque cuando la habían propuesto yo encantado había aceptado.

_— Cinco años de matrimonio, no se cumplen todos los días._

Una carcajada escapa de mi pecho al recordar el principal argumento que ellos me habían dado; claro, no se cumplen todos los días.

Mientras este pensamiento invade mi mente, no puedo evitar jugar con el anillo que efectivamente desde hace cinco años adornaba mi dedo; era increíble la rapidez con la que el tiempo había pasado, parece que fue ayer cuando la vi caminando hacia el altar, cuando sentí mi pecho latir desaforadamente en mi garganta queriendo huir, simplemente parece que fue ayer.

Un nuevo suspiro aparece de la nada y sin encontrar otra cosa que hacer, tomo la botella de whisky de la mesa y sin que me importara nada tomo un trago.

Es ahí al sentir como mi garganta arde al tomar aquel líquido, que siento su mirada clavada en mi rostro.

Es evidente su desaprobación, nunca le había gustado que tomara, me sorprendió un poco su reacción ya que se suponía ahí solo estábamos festejando; le sonrió en un pobre intento de hacerla olvidar su enojo pero no funciona.

Me ve con ese ceño fruncido mientras nerviosa, también se pone a jugar con su anillo de bodas. Al verla no puedo evitar reírme de ella; estoy seguro de que es lo que pasa por su mente en ese momento, si… a ella tampoco le esta gustando mucho esta idea de la fiesta, es claro que ella como yo, se lamenta de haber aceptado aquel teatro.

Pero… hay algo mas, lo puedo ver en su rostro, puedo ver en su castaña mirada que hay algo más grande que le preocupa, la interrogo con la mirada tratando de encontrar una razón, pero ella niega con la cabeza en una evidente respuesta.

_— Tenemos que hablar._

Me levando de aquella silla y cruzo el corto espacio que nos separa, al verme ella solo sonríe aliviada, yo, como era de esperarse no puedo evitar sentir como mi corazón late como un enloquecido, me sorprende que después de tanto tiempo esto no hubiera cambiado, mi nerviosismo me recuerda al de aquel día, aquel día hace cinco años donde ambos dimos finalmente el _"si"_.

Llego a su lado, extiendo mi mano y como siempre sin palabras nos decimos todo, ella asiente con la cabeza mientras me sonríe cálidamente, al ver lo que planeábamos pequeños gritillos de la gente se dejaron escuchar, la música cambio de nuevo a algo mas lento y bailable.

Como si se tratara de mi primer baile simplemente no encuentro que hacer, ella se da cuenta de mi torpeza y sonriendo toma mis manos y las coloca en su cintura mientras ella se agarra de mi cuello hundiendo la cabeza sobre mi pecho.

Era fácil estar así, era sencillo vivir así.

— ¡Trata de no matarla, Harry!

Después de ese cómico comentario las risas explotaron en aquel salón logrando que mi rostro se volviera colorado, estuve a punto de contestarle pero ella no me lo permitió.

— Déjalo, solo se divierte.

— Pero Hermione…

— Solo déjalo.

Levanta la cara y me ve a los ojos, era difícil negarse a esa castaña y cálida mirada, era imposible negarle algo, en esa mirada me perdía, esa era la mirada que desde hace cinco años e incluso mas, no había podido sacar de mi cabeza, esa era la mirada que siempre soñé tener conmigo, esa era la mirada que desde siempre soñé ver en el altar, a mi lado… se me había _cumplido._

Asiento con la cabeza y me limito a tratar de seguir el ritmo, era difícil y mas teniendo en cuenta que a nuestro alrededor estaban los ojos curiosos esperando que en efecto la llegara a matar, es ahí que ella suspira.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Solo pensaba.

Mientas dice esto siento como se acerca mas a mi y hunde mas su cabeza en mi pecho, definitivamente algo pasaba.

— Sabes que aquí estoy.

No me dice nada, solo sigue moviendo su cuerpo al compas de la música y de nuevo suspira, después de unos interminables segundos por fin levanta la cara de nuevo, al ver sus ojos puedo ver en ellos un brillo no conocido, un sentimiento que nunca, a lo largo de todo este tiempo había visto en su mirada.

— Son cinco años de matrimonio Harry, y solo me pregunto… ¿Eres feliz?

— Amo a mi esposa.

Ante mi respuesta Hermione sonríe débilmente y suspira de nuevo.

Seguimos bailando sin decir palabra alguna, quiero romper el silencio, quiero preguntarle el porque de su pregunta, acaso… ¿Acaso ella no lo era? Al pensar en esto no puedo evitar sentir un apretón en mi corazón, si ese era el caso yo…

— Harry, tengo algo que decirte.

Sus palabras interrumpen mi pensamiento, me alejo un poco de ella para ser capaz de estudiar su rostro, lo que veo… es diferente.

Hermione era mas baja que yo, así que con su mano me hace una seña para que me ponga a su altura, en un instante tiene su boca pegada a mi oído, ante nuestra posición mas gritos por parte de los invitados; el sentir su respiración tan cerca de mi logra que un escalofrió recorra mi columna, tal vez esto nunca iba a cambiar.

Respira profundamente y simplemente lo suelta.

— Estoy embarazada, Harry.

Fue ahí que el alma se me fue a los pies, mis rodillas perdieron fuerza y perdí los colores de la cara, sentí la sequedad en mi garganta mientras Hermione esperaba con evidente nerviosismo mi respuesta.

No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para ocultar mis emociones, sin quererlo solitarias lagrimas fueron a viajar por mis mejillas ocasionando que ella me viera con dolor, de la nada también ella comenzó a llorar, se abrazo a mi con mas fuerza sin importarle que dejáramos de bailar en el centro de aquella pista.

— Eres el primero en saberlo yo… yo no sabia que hacer, yo… lo siento, no quería que…

Las palabras mueren en su garganta, un sollozo escapa de su pecho y yo la abrazo aun más. Ese era sin duda el dolor mas grande que había sentido en toda mi vida, superaba incluso a la agonía de verla caminar hacia el altar, el verla caminar hacia mi con esa radiante sonrisa en el rostro cuando sabia yo no era el novio, al menos no el de ella. A mi lado esperaba mi pelirrojo amigo para hacerla su esposa mientras yo, esperaba a Ginny, mi mujer… mi esposa desde hace cinco años.

Sabia que esto tenía que pasar algún día, aun así no estaba preparado para ver como el amor de mi vida iniciaba una familia con el que era mi mejor amigo. Llámenme iluso pero tenia la vaga esperanza de que por algún modo u otro por fin nosotros estuviéramos juntos.

Porque si, ella me amaba, tanto como yo a ella. ¿Por qué entonces no estábamos ahora festejando nuestro aniversario juntos y la noticia de ser padres? Eso fue cosa del destino, porque simplemente en esta vida no podíamos estar juntos.

La música llega a su fin y después de esto los aplausos estallan, pero nosotros nos quedamos ahí, parados llorando por el amor perdido, porque ni ella seria capaz de alejar a su hijo de su padre, así como yo no era capaz de dejar a Ron sin la dicha de una familia. Porque sabíamos que algún modo u otro esa era nuestra despedida. Después de esto no podríamos vernos como otra cosa que no fuera amigos. ¿Para que sufrir por el amor perdido? ¿Por qué torturarnos por algo que simplemente no pudo ser?

— Siempre te voy a amar.

Mis palabras dichas en un susurro arrancan de su rostro mas lagrimas, beso su frente con delicadeza y limpio la lluvia que baña sus mejillas. Abre la boca para contestar mis palabras, pero con mi dedo índice impido que hable, no, no quiero que lo diga… me es suficiente con leerlo en su mirada, con eso… con eso puedo vivir.

Es ahí que dos cabelleras pelirrojas se acercan a nosotros, me separo de mi castaña y limpio mis lágrimas, en un segundo los hermanos Weasley llegan a nuestro lado, ambos con ese anillo de bodas que como en nosotros adorna su mano desde hace ya cinco años, enarcan una ceja al vernos en ese estado; siempre supieron que éramos uno, siempre lo supieron y como buenos humanos siempre estuvieron celosos de eso, nunca… nunca supieron ni sabrán que tan unidos éramos.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Hermione te lo dirá, Ron.

Hermione me ve a los ojos, me pide perdón con la mirada y sonriendo se gira hacia su esposo mientras Ginny solo me observa sin decir palabra alguna.

— Vas a ser padre Ron, estoy embarazada.

Fue gracioso ver la cara de mi amigo al enterarse, abrió los ojos como platos y tardo un segundo en reaccionar, para cuando lo hizo grito entusiasmado mientras levantaba a Hermione y la hacia girar, los invitados no entendían nada, así que mi amigo tuvo que aclararlo todo.

— ¡Voy a ser padre!

Aplausos y mares de gente llegaron de la nada, todos felicitando a la feliz pareja, era sin duda el mejor regalo de aniversario; sonreí tristemente y agradecí a Merlín que Ginny se entretuviera felicitando a su hermano, no era sano estar con ella cuando en mi cabeza estaba la imagen de que era yo el que había levantado a Hermione en brazos y el que recibía con ella las felicitaciones.

Di media vuelta, respire profundamente y trate con todas mis fuerzas no llorar… porque esa, esa era mi historia. Fue en mi quinto aniversario de bodas que supe, supe algo en mi había muerto, algo que de alguna u otra manera tenia que ocultar, algo que de algún u otro modo tenia que enterrar, porque esa, esa era sin duda _mi peor historia._

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Drama para no perder la costumbre *-* debo decir que este one me gusta y es raro que algo que yo escriba me guste xDDD en esta ocasión Harry y Hermione no pudieron estar juntos, pero aunque sea cruel me imagino que algo parecido paso con ellos en el libro, que algo así JK nos oculto? bueno esas son divagaciones mías, ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? espero que si y ojala me puedan mandar un review... son gratis :B Hasta la próxima.<strong>


End file.
